


don't go crunching my heart

by kkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Marriage Proposal, Fluff, I need more suyeol in my life, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i love suyeol so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Suho wants to do is spend the rest of his life with Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't go crunching my heart

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt:
> 
> Person a puts a ring in a fortune cookie to propose and is startled when person b swallows the cookie whole (tumblr) 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know if you have any prompts you want me to fill :) 
> 
> As always, any feedback is welcome. Comment your thoughts.
> 
> IG: myangelmyhope  
> Twitter: myangelmyhopecs  
> Tumblr: bangtangot7andexohas9  
> LiveJournal: myangelmyhope

Suho looked at himself in the mirror for the hundredth time in the last hour. He was so nervous, and he was praying that tonight was going to go as planned. 

He smoothed his hair down one last time as he heard Chanyeol coming down the stairs of their home. He turned around just in time to get a good look at his boyfriend of five years. He looked gorgeous like always, with his black hair down against his forehead and his bright eyes that sparkled in the light. He looked beautiful in his all black suit. The pants fit his legs perfectly (not to mention they showed off his perfect bum). 

Too caught up in giving Chanyeol a once over, Suho didn't notice Chanyeol walk closer to him until he wrapped his arms around his waist. This helped (somewhat) soothe Suho's nerves. Tonight was going to change everything, and although he had a good idea of how this night would turn out, he was still nervous. He just loved Chanyeol with all of his heart. He loved him so much sometimes his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He pushed the nerves away and tried not to focus on the black box in his right pocket that felt like it was burning a hole through his leg. 

****

Suho had secured them a private room in an upscale restaurant that specialized in Korean and Chinese cuisine. The night had been going smoothly as planned. The food had been amazing and now they were just talking while waiting for their dessert, he knew Chanyeol loved fortune cookies, though he had no idea why. Suho was getting even more nervous, his hands slightly shaking.  
Chanyeol noticed and reached over the table and intertwined his fingers with Suhos. 

"Babe. What's wrong? You seem a little...off."

Suho was going to answer but before he could the waiter came and placed their chocolate lava cake and fortune cookie on the table, giving Suho a knowing smile. This did nothing to settle Suho's nerves. 

The waiter left and Suho put his head down taking a deep breath. Just as he looked up he saw Chanyeol chewing the fortune cookie and starting to swallow. He looked down at the empty plate, and all he saw was crumbs, his eyes widened in panic. 

He knew what was happening before Chanyeol did and he immediately got up. Chanyeol started choking and Suho started panicking, before quickly remembering his training with the Heimlich Maneuver. Chanyeol was panicking making it harder for Suho to grasp onto his torso. After finally grabbing on, he placed his fist, thumb side in, just above Chanyeol's navel and grasped his fist tightly with his other hand. Making quick, upward thrusts with his fist, Suho was able to get the ring and some of the fortune cookie to fly out of Chanyeol's mouth. 

They both crumpled to the floor Chanyeol turning around and hugging Suho tightly. 

"Thank you." He breathed out, his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

They stayed there sitting on the floor clutching each other tightly for a few more moments. When they got up Chanyeol once again turned to Suho.

"What was in that thing?" Suho looked away mortified. This night was not going as planned. His stupid way of proposing (rather Chanyeol's lack of carefulness) had ruined the whole thing. He sighed picking up the ring from where it had fallen with a napkin, and drying it off. 

When Chanyeol caught sight of the ring his eyes widened and his hands immediately flew to his face covering his mouth. 

His eyes got big and he opened his mouth to say something when --

"I know I ruined this whole night. It was supposed to be perfect. We were supposed to have a great dinner and I had planned out what I was going to say. I was going to tell you I love you so much it hurts, how the last five years together have been the best no matter the good or the bad. How waking up next to you every morning is my favorite part of the day and second to that is going to sleep next to you. How you are like the sun, you light up my world. Your smile could cure all the sicknesses in the world. You say I have corny jokes, but the only reason I tell you those corny jokes is because I can't wait to see your smile and hear your laugh everyday. How when you cry or are in pain of any kind, I would rather feel it ten times over than have you hurt. How I hate to be apart from you for so long, which is why I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Maybe have kids, I don't know whatev--"

"Stop." Chanyeol cut him off in the middle of his hysterical, nervous rant. 

Suho looked up now definitely scared of what Chanyeol's reply would be. He had ruined this whole night for the both of them. He looked down in disappointment, already preparing himself for what he knew was going to come. 

"Yes." At that Suho's head snapped up and his eyes widened. Upon seeing the look on his face Chanyeol said, "And if you thought I would ever say no to you, you are not as smart as I though you were." 

Suho broke out into the biggest smile he had ever managed. He was pretty sure his face was going to split into two. He surged forward to kiss Chanyeol but a hand stopped his chest. He looked up at Chanyeol confused and slightly hurt. 

"Look" Chanyeol said "Eat some of the chocolate cake. I know it's your absolute favorite." 

Suho now just confused, cut into the cake only to hit something hard. His eyes widened this couldn't be what he thought it was-right? 

When he turned back around holding the ring he saw Chanyeol down on one knee. Now it was his turn to cover his mouth and widen his eyes. 

"Kim Joonmyeon, you are the best thing to have ever happened to me. You brighten up my world, and when you smile--God, when you smile it feels like heaven's opened up. You are my angel, you're my baby, and I love you more than I love myself. Will you do me the honor of becoming mine forever? Until we're both old and grey?"  
Suho at this point was crying tears of joy. 

"Yes yes yes yes" Chanyeol got up from his place on the floor and hugged Suho tightly before kissing him on the mouth. It was a slow, passionate kiss. One that was filled with all of the love they had for each other. 

*****

When they got home that night they laid next to each other, admiring their engagement rings, Suho's silver and Chanyeol's gold. They shared one last kiss before drifting off to sleep ready for the rest of their lives.


End file.
